


I will follow you into the dark

by Nadyeahh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Grief, Minor Character Death, Romance, The Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadyeahh/pseuds/Nadyeahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time. What happens when we lose track of it? When it goes too fast? Or too slow? An instant becomes an eternity. And an eternity becomes redundant in an instant. But there's no time for philosophising when your lover's dying on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you into the dark

“‘Ermione! Watch out!”

Fleur shouts as she whips her wand forward and lets loose a stunning spell at the death eater who was a split second away from casting a killing curse in the direction of her wife. Hermione barely flinches as the white stream of magic passes by her cheek at an incredible speed. She steps back instinctively, and turns around quickly, only to come face to face with another enemy.

Fenrir Grayback growls at her, causing her to step back, and as she does, her back meets another. Fleur’s behind her. They’re both fighting. And with that in mind, Hermione takes a breath before whipping her wand out, performing a slashing motion, as she yells

"Sectumsempra!"

As soon as the word leaves her lips, the werewolf is thrown back. Dark lines of red leak through his shirt, and his face is now marred by two distinctive slashes almost like he’s been attacked by an invisible blade. He howls in agony, before growling and attempting once more to pounce on the young witch.

Hermione finds herself dodging to the side, out of harms way, only for Fleur to turn around and quickly mutter a bodybind curse, rendering the werewolf immobile. She turns to her wife and grins happily at her, thankful that she’s still alive.

It's only a second. But it's a second that costs them. A witness to the fight with Fenrir, sees the opening he needs to send a killing curse at the french witch. Hermione notices the bright green light in the corner of her eye but it is too late and Fleur cannot dodge it in time. She cries out before falling to the ground, and Hermione can barely believe what she’s seeing. It took only a second to hit. But it cost her an eternity. 

In a fit of blind rage, she shouts out a forbidden curse, aiming at the death eater and he falls dead to the ground, in mere seconds. Everything seems to happen in slow motion, although the battle still goes on in the background. 

Fleur’s hands are already beginning to lose their warmth and Hermione finds herself repeating her name, over and over. Desperate for some kind of response. But Fleur can barely croak out a single word.

“‘Ermione…”

The shock subsides only to be replaced by mind-numbing and overwhelming grief. Tears are falling thick and fast, as Hermione struggles to not lose herself to it.

"I’m here. I’m with you. You’re not alone."

Hermione manages to say, unable to keep her voice from shaking. Fleur manages a small smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes… Her eyes start to gloss over, and it only takes a second for Hermione to understand what’s happened.

She’s gone.

Hermione closes her eyes, tears continuing to stream down her face before she bends forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. She straightens up, and gently brushes her palm over Fleur’s open eyes. She can’t look at them any longer. She doesn’t have the luxury of time to mourn.

The battle is still on.

I’ll be with you soon, love.


End file.
